Schizophrenia is a heterogeneous serious disorder that has an underlying genetic basis and evidence of brain structural and functional deficits. However, its underlying etiology is unknown and new treatments that have become available over the last decade still do not prevent or cure the illness. Further research progress can be made by the sharing of knowledge among investigators in international forums. Recently an international society (The Schizophrenia International Research Society) was formed with this as one of its goals. Thus, the First Schizophrenia International Research Society Conference will be held in conference facilities near Venice, Italy June 21 to 25, 2007. This conference is designed to have extensive discussion by senior leaders in this field of research on 4 main topics: Treatment, Genetics, Brain Imaging and Deconstructing the Clinical Diagnosis. Key questions within these topics will be debated and subsequent to the meeting, summary reports of these discussions will be published. A portion of each day will be allocated to the training of young investigators in the methods for research pursuit corresponding to each topic. The conference is open to all interested individuals. This proposal is a request for funding to support the travel expenses of junior investigators and students so that they may participate and acquire new knowledge that may influence their future research direction. Schizophrenia is a devastating mental illness that disrupts the lives of approximately 1% of the general population, and often requires lifetime treatment and frequent public hospitalizations. One way to make progress in understanding the illness and thus developing new curative treatments is for senior investigators to share their knowledge in international forums and to transmit this knowledge to junior new investigators and students entering the field. Thus, the First Schizophrenia International Research Society Conference will be held in conference facilities near Venice, Italy June 21 to 25, 2007 and this proposal will provide travel fellowships to the conference for junior researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]